Foot Steps
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: In which we see the point of view of Hibari Kyoya when he watched as the others think Tsuna died in the Future Arc... He was not amused though he did see how much Tsuna really affected people around him.


**Foot Steps  
****By: BrokenBlackCat**

_~Foot Steps AKA the Things You Left~_

Hibari Kyoya was the person Sawada Tsunayoshi confronted about his plan in his so-called death so that their younger selves would be able to fix the future. He was the only person who the young boss could trust in keeping it a secret. The others wouldn't be as secretive as the Cloud Guardian and the Vongola Decimo knew that the ex-perfect wouldn't be clouded.

Though it didn't mean that the selected man was happy at the position. He wanted nothing more than to bite the scheming omnivore to death himself.

It was the worse mission he was assigned to.

Watching those idiotic herbivores be stupider than usual was not in his list of hobbies. It was like watching zombies trying to act like normal humans. The idiotic herbivores were far worse without the omnivore. They were all lifeless like their lives were sucked by a demon. Even the pineapple herbivore's more annoying and that was a saying.

The annoyed ex-prefect walked in the underground base and watched in the shadows what the other guardians were doing. It was part of the mission he had after all. He really hated how he agreed to this but then again, he and his idiotic boss had no choice at the matter.

Only Hibari was capable of doing the mission.

'Hn,' he raised an eyebrow, seeing a certain silver head looking at bombs on his desk, which looked like the ones from the middle school. He watched as the Storm Guardian wore a nostalgic face and slowly and quietly, he heard the herbivore muttered something that almost didn't reach his ears.

"I used bombs like these when I first battled with Juudaime. It was supposed to be my defeat but it felt like I was the winner. Juudaime...even though it was his win, he still made me feel like I won...," Gokudera dropped his head, his bangs covering his green eyes. "Really... I wonder if I deserved to be Juudaime's right-hand when I wasn't even there to protect him."

The black-haired man clicked his lips and walked away from the sad atmosphere quietly without making his presence known. 'I really shouldn't have agreed with this—' he thought darkly and moved to his next destination. '—the "Check on the others for me" request...tch, I really shouldn't have said yes.'

His icy gray eyes took note of the Rain Guardian holding a baseball bat like as if there was a ball coming right a him. He felt annoyance build up at being the one to watch over the lifeless herbivores without the omnivore. He couldn't stand how they mope at whatever made them remember the omnivore.

It was just pathetic and herbivorous and he hated seeing them.

"Tsuna...," Yamamoto sighed heavily and swing his bat in a rather strong way. "I really think I want to be like you... You were the person who saved me when I was in the roof by being there. If I were you, then maybe I could have been there when you needed me the most and maybe I could have saved you like you did to me."

Again, the spying man waked away. The omnivore only asked for him to check the idiot herbivores so that they wouldn't be hurting themselves. As long as the others wouldn't hurt themselves to death physically then it's okay for Hibari to just walk away.

The Cloud Guardian let out a sigh as his eyes landed on piles of paper in the omnivore's room. It seemed like he guessed who had put the paper on the table and why they did it.

'So the loud herbivore and the pineapple herbivore took on a long mission again,' he thought to himself, thinking of the three missing herbivores. 'Ever since that omnivore left, the loud herbivore rarely comes to the headquarters and when he did, he always left quickly. On the other hand, the two pineapple herbivores just didn't come back to this place.'

'Sure, the annoying pineapple herbivore never really liked going to the headquarters before but now that the omnivore's gone, he never bothered to come back. The same could go to the female herbivore,' he picked up the papers on the table. 'Hn, it shouldn't be my problem but I needed to check on them as well.'

'And the pineapple herbivore even said that he wouldn't be affected if the omnivore died,' he let out a grim smirk. 'The omnivore really made a lot of impact to everyone around him. I hear the Varia was angrier and more annoyed than usual.'

He looked around the place and noted the silence that should have made him happy though instead, it made him more annoyed. He always liked quiet places but in this case, he hated it.

'Tch, the omnivore better come back soon so I can bite him to death for making me feel like this.'

And so he did. As soon as he saw the omnivore—although the younger version—he made it a must to bite him to death.

* * *

**Black-chan:** I don't know why I'm trying out hurt/comfort but I thought of it so what the heck? And oh, yeah... As much as I want to update, I can't. Also, because I'm visiting my relatives and there's no internet, I won't be in FFnet for a week or two. Bye~


End file.
